


Safe and sound? More like safe and bred

by Beelzeneth



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth
Summary: A/B/O Superman short smut fic from my tumblr Oh-For-Fic-Sake
Relationships: Clark Kent/Original Female Character(s), Clark Kent/Reader, Clark Kent/You, superman/original female characters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter One-Safe and bred

There it was again. That fucking scent. Clark groaned and took a deep breath in unconsciously ,smelling it, tasting the air on his tongue, wanting to lap up the delicious scent. It tasted like maple syrup yet smelt completely different fresh and succulent like cool spring air. Young and new. Ripe. He shuddered at the thought. It was driving him wild like no other, normally he could block them out but not this one No,six weeks .Six. Fucking. Weeks he had been teased by it coming into the daily planet. There was an omega here somewhere, he almost felt jealous of the others weaker senses, they had caught faint whiffs of it asking Perry about it who told them none to polity to ‘back off’ and that it shouldn’t cause a problem due to where they was stationed no one should be able to smell them up here. But Clark did. He had to endure it constantly day in day out. The scent was always worse in the lobby where everyone entered the building. Each morning he came in scanning the people around him looking for a new face, more desperate each day to find the omega. After enduring the scent for so long he was determined to find the culprit. To find his omega. He swore at that ,they wasn’t his, he couldn’t allow it.. . He couldn’t claim them. Afraid of hurting them, it was true that alphas couldn’t bare the thought of hurting an omega, actually against the law to cause any harm emotional or otherwise to an omega. It’d be to easy for him to accidentally harm them, one slip of concentration and that could be it. So he had resigned himself to never claim one, tho he couldn’t help his instincts that screamed for him to find them. To mount and breed them. so he still found himself searching the lobby everyday as he came and went. Sighing as he walked to the elevator not finding them once again disappointment ran through him he shook his head taking one last gulp of air trying to capture the scent he stepped in the elevator. Just as he went to close the doors he smelt them. He saw her. Other alphas were sniffing around her as she walked past them through the lobby head down watching her feet as she scurried quickly across the space heading for a door that he knew lead to the mail room below she faltered quickly bringing her head up scanning the crowd before catching him looking at her. She gulped as she locked eyes on him then all but flung herself past the door out of sight. The doors closed but he stood frozen. She had seen him. His chest swelled. His omega had looked at him. She wanted him, her alpha. For a second he stood shocked then quickly threw himself at the buttons smashing the open door button willing it to open and let him go and find her, alas it was to late he was already scaling the building to his floor. He took a breath closing his eyes picturing her She was gorgeous, around average height dark auburn nearly brown hair piled atop her hair in a messy bun she was slim. But not to slim and had and hourglass shape wide hips. Meant for breeding. Fuck. And her eyes a dark hazel freckles dusting her face. He clenched his hand around the briefcase he held, as images of mating her, knotting her took hold he grunted hearing a crunch as the hard plastic handle gave under the pressure. He swore. No he couldn’t risk it risk her. The doors opened revealing the office he panted a few breaths trying to compose himself he walked through the office to his desk dropping into his seat running his palms across his face smoothing his hair back before dropping them by his sides.

Fuck. His blood was burning in his veins, his reaction was unlike any other. It was instant and he knew somewhere deep down that he would not be concentrating today.

Lois approached him warily seeing him tensed and almost flighty. If she didn’t know any better she’d have said he was entering a rut, but she wasn’t going to suggest that to him. Hell no. Alphas became aggressive if another alpha brought it up. And she definitely didn’t want to deal with a triggered alpha in the office. Especially him of all people. However he had let slip a week or so ago that the omega in the building had riled him, that he couldn’t block it out like the others.

“Hey Clark you ok there?” he grunted then forced a smile kicking his briefcase under the desk. Out of sight out of mind. was the term that came to mind.

“Yes I’m fine” she didn’t look convinced.

“Riiiight and who are you trying to convince me or you? if that omega downstairs is causing you problems you should talk to someone, she shouldn’t even be here working if shes unmated” Clark growled at her. Of course Lois was right in a sense. It wasn’t law that omegas couldn’t work however as a general rule they didn’t or if they did it was a part time job close to home and normally along side their alphas. Most were claimed by the time they left college alphas would claim an omega in the first or second heat that happened around 17-20 years old, it was very rare to have an unmated omega in the work force but companies couldn’t discriminate. Lois took a step back at the warning, Clark squared his shoulders the thought of his omega leaving agitated him.

“And what would I say? I can scent her from nearly 11 stories up? how would I explain that exactly?” he growled the words through grit teeth not liking where this was going. It took a great amount of control not to flash his eyes at the alpha female in front of him. She backed up unconsciously but continued.

“Well its obviously effecting you, look at yourself ,you’ve been getting worked up since she got here. If shes your one claim her and get it over with. but don’t sit there stewing over it. Do something about it or I will” she snapped back. He could hear what she was really getting at, she was hurt occasionally two alphas could find a way to be together but this didn’t happen in there case and she was jealous of the omega and wanted her gone and would make it happen herself if need be. Clark was on his feet in front of her before she could register it bending down getting in her face. And snarled low and dangerous, what ever courage Lois had fled as he glared at her menacingly.

“Don’t .You. Ever. Threaten. Her. Again.” she shook at the dark look in his eyes stepping back a few steps. frightened. 'as she should be’ Clark thought his instincts in over drive feeling as if he had done his omega proud ,scaring off what he precieved as a threat.

“What the hell is going on?” Perry called as he watched a pale Lois take her seat not looking at anyone

“Nothing its dealt with Perry.” she said bitterly tho Clark couldn’t tell if it was because she had backed off her instincts acknowledging him as a true alpha or if it was that he had defended another woman.

“It better be” he warned eyeing them both before heading to his office Clark sat back down before starting up his computer to begin his work. he stopped after about ten minutes as there was a spike in his omega’s scent.. she was going into heat he got up fast, to fast he hoped no one had seen him he looked at the elevator swallowing dryly. Lois raised her head instantly worried forgetting her frustration for a moment more concerned about him.

“C-Clark?” he looked at her and she froze as his pupils grew until there was a slim ring of blue around them. She took a deep breath picking up on the signs. Quickly she got up and went to him. whispering

“Whats going on are you- is she ok?” he tore his eyes from her to the elevator.

“Shes-heat” he swallowed taking a deep breath trying again

“Shes going into heat downstairs, fuck” Lois looked confused

“What but surely she’d know and not come in? it must have caught her off guard-wait what did you do?”

“We- I saw her, she saw me… that couldn’t have triggered it could it?” he asked uncertain scanning the other alphas in the room they hadn’t noticed, not that he thought they could detect her from here. Lois gaped at him sometimes she forgot that they didn’t necessarily teach everything about omegas in all schools, especially to alphas, in traditional communities alphas were just taught about their own anatomy next to nothing about omegas ,hell in some areas where most were betas nothing was taught at all forcing everything to happen naturally on instinct.

“Of course it can! if she isn’t on suppressants hell some can’t even take them! meeting her alpha could cause an instant heat ,fuck sake, you need to go get her, if she leaves now she could be hurt or worse go I will cover you just go now!” Lois growled at him, the thought of an omega in heat trying to navigate the city alone made her insides churn. He leaned over to retrieve his case but she spun him pushing him to the elevators.

“Leave that I will sort it just go!”

Mean while you was down stairs panicking. You’d found him. Your one true alpha. After years of denying all others waiting out your heats holed up in your apartment praying that you’d find your true alpha and not be caught by another and lose the chance at having your soul mate. You had tried suppressants over the years but they hadn’t worked, sometimes when an omegas true alpha was to potent the suppressants didn’t work they only muted the the symptoms slightly and ended up not being worth the side effects , nausea ,headaches ,bouts of depression and anxiety then the back pain that was caused by your body trying to counteract the cramps redirecting the spasms. This was the case for you it wasn’t worth it basically exchanging excruciating the internal cramps for crippling back pain, it was dangerous, with cramps you could push through it still move and run if you needed to ,but the back pain made you immobile. You took deep breaths once you reached your office. Sitting down unsteady on your feet. He was magnificent tall broad dark hair and bright eyes tho at the distance you couldn’t define the color, you tried to imagine his face with forest green or a deep azure irises. You gasped feeling yourself heating up. You’d been picking up on his scent since you arrived. It was different. Very strange normally scents had one or two underlying tones his was a mix of many all intertwining in to one deep clean airy scent. You panted cringing as you began to sweat lightly. Fuck. This wasn’t good. You couldn’t drop now. Not when you’d seen him. That was probably the cause. You whined taking off you jumper revealing the short sleeved blouse underneath letting the air around you picking up the folder on your desk fanning yourself debating what you should do, you could try to slip out and get home there wasn’t to many alpha’s here you had done your research before applying there was forty most were on the top floors, but that was still forty alphas that would smell you as you tried to leave and then you’d have to navigate through the city home avoiding all others. you sighed knowing you had to make the decision fast. swearing loudly you picked up the phone calling your manager.

“Hi its y/n in the mailing department.. I’m sorry I have to leave now preferably….I’ve- my heat has come early and I cant stay-I’m sorry I don’t know what to do” you lean over the desk crying softly thinking that you’d just lost the only job anyone had offered you. This was cut short as she replied understanding you, being an alpha with an omega daughter she knew what it was like you huffed in relief as she calmed you down reassuring you that it was fine she instructed you to stay where you was until she called you an uber to be safe and take all the time you needed, you nodded thanking her before hanging up. Quickly you gathered your things and waited, she phoned back quickly informing you that the uber was outside waiting you just had to tell him the destination and the company was paying for it as this classed as 'emergency travel’. You thanked her again and headed out of the office scaling the stairs to the lobby scuttling out as fast as you could aiming to head home as quick as you could before you got any worse. You felt the stares you noted the few alphas scattered about taking deep drags of air into themselves, drinking in your scent before slowly heading in your direction. You whimpered as you raced through he main doors nearly staggering as you made your way down the road as you flushed hot and needy. Jumping into the uber telling the driver your address as he pulled out into the street. He looked at you threw the rare view mirror.

“You ok back there? you want me to call someone?… your alpha?” he asked innocently enough. You just leaned forward cupping your tummy as the first pulses began in your abdomen muscles twitching beginning the first twinges of pain, you cried out panicked, it was never this fast, a normal heat took at least 24hours to sink in and reach this point.

“No! no no I’m fine just drive!!” he grinned at your response but not that you saw from your almost fetal position in the back, he continued as he pulled off the main road cutting down a residential street as a short cut

“Ok are you sure? is your alpha aware of this? does he hurt you is that why you don’t want to call him?” he pried by this point alarm bells would usually start but in your desperate state you didn’t click you just shook your head

“no-don’t have one just please hurry!!” he grinned doing a u turn at the T junction going left back towards the city. You groaned with your head between your knees crying as the pain came crashing over like waves. Flooding your system then draining away before returning ,gasping deep gulps of air so wrapped up in trying to halt your heat you didn’t realize the type of danger you were in.

“H-how much longer?” you didn’t register the car stopping he chuckled.

“Not long darling” your eyes snapped open freezing at the tone managing to prop yourself up wincing through the pain as you noticed you’d stopped moving. Dread filled when you saw you were still down town. Even with the traffic you should have been out in the residential area. Your apartment was only a 25 minute walk so should have been about a five to ten minute drive instead you was in the city center all be it parked In some sort of loading bay tucked behind some tall office buildings you didn’t recognize. You gulped at the look on his face. Slowly reaching for the handle of the door only for it to be locked. You shivered.

“Wh-what are you doing?” he un-clipped his seat belt

“I’m gonna take care of you, a pretty omega like you shouldn’t be going through heats alone… You should have an alpha to help you… You will just relax this will be over soon” he said before squeezing himself between the front seats making to grab you. You twisted screaming as loud as you could. Lifting your bag striking him as hard as you could, which wasn’t that hard as your energy had been sapped away by your rapid heat. he held you firm digging his fingers into your wrist untill the bag dropped to the footwell, pushing your shoulders against the door you screamed again agonizing

“NOOO HELP SOMEONE HELP ME!” clawing at him scratching his face he swore as your nail scratched across his eye.

“YOU LITTLE BITCH!” he screamed you cowered at his anger he pulled back his hand slapping you hard across the face you grunted as your head smacked into the metal seat belt clip half way up the back seat.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP CUNT!” you kneed, twisted ,clawed and bit anything you could think of to get him off of you ,he overpowered you grabbing your head smashing it against the inner door panel, your vision went fuzzy at how hard your head had bounced off of it. weeping weakly kicking out despite all hope of escape was fading fast as the male tore open your blouse buttons scattering across the back seat and foot well.

“NOO NO NO PLEASE!"you sobbed as you resigned yourself to being another statistic. Then the door behind your head was ripped clean off you car you yelped cringing as you heard the metal twist and tear just beside your head tumbling out of the car, being caught before touching the asphalt and sat on the roof of the car so quick it made you dizzy before you could even glance at who had saved you. You heard the screams of your would be rapist shouting panicked as he was dragged violently out of the car. Crying you moved to cover yourself tugging the shirt around yourself looking forward you saw superman clutching the alphas neck hoisting up to his eye level eyes flashing a dangerous red, hinting to the power simmering just below the surface shoulders heaving with every breath and his jaw clenched boiling anger was written across his stance. The alpha pleaded with him. The kryptonian glanced at you before snarling in the other alphas face low and terrifying. you held your breath something was wrong.

"MINE!” was all the man of steel managed as he panted heavy , you saw the tremble in his arm as he tried holding back but still squeezed tighter on the throat he held causing the alpha to gasp and wheeze begging pleading much like you had been not two minutes ago. You gasped not entirely sure you heard him correctly but you was sure that you didn’t want to be around either of them in this state. You placed your hands on the metal below you sliding backwards making the decision to leave your bag that stuff could be replaced. Keeping both of them in your sight, gasping quietly as you dropped to your feet , buckling as another cramp clutched a your insides. You had to move get away you couldn’t let either male near you, not when you’d just found your mate, when you was so close. In your state of panic you forgot one of the most important things every omega should know. If your caught by an alpha in the middle of a heat Do. Not. Run an alpha that wants to pursue you, will chase, they relished in it the hunt. That’s why there is so much emphasis on mating young, once you are claimed alphas are less drawn to you and your heat cant do this whole surprise pop up act. Those who tried to hold out for their mates are usually picked off before their thirties, claimed forcefully and trapped in a unhappy pairings you never thought it’d be you. You moved slow at first backing away from the car then as you made your way further from them once you got a good twenty feet you turned and ran down a small one way road leading in the direction of home. You hoped. Your footsteps caught Superman’s attention snapping his head up dropping the male

“NOO! COME BACK!” he shouted making you more frightened speeding up, he sounded angry. He shot up instantly hovered above the small building before spying you diving down landing in front of you as you as you had reached a main street onlookers stopped as they saw him land hard on the ground, he crouched the asphalt below him cracking under the force he’d used. You skidded to a stop nearly running into him you screamed backing up as he moved to grab you his eyes. They were burning literally glowing seconds away from igniting your flesh.

“I-I No please I don’t-” you tried speaking cutting yourself off as another cramp took hold you cried out curling grasping your stomach. He took the opportunity to quickly scoop you up taking off so fast the air was sucked from your lungs you couldn't breath instead puffing out desperate tiny breaths. He headed straight for home. You groaned weakly at him trying desperately to breath, tapping him as you managed sharp breaths when you could smelling him, he smelt familiar and unique almost like your mate but not quite the same. Before you knew it you was in an unfamiliar apartment gasping deep breaths trying to ease your burning lungs. Whimpering as a wave after wave of your mates scent hit you causing your body the begin preparing itself for him as you soaked your panties through at an alarming rate. You was deposited on a large bed confused uncomfortably wet and in pain as you curled on your side in the covers pressing your face into the cotton taking deep breaths. You heard footsteps leave your side moving around beyond the door.

“A-Alpha?” you called out looking for him, he was here he had to be here you needed him, this was his den, but where was he. You looked around trying to find him. Then you hear Superman return, well you thought it was Superman maybe you was so far gone you’d been hallucinating, you was sure the man of steel had brought you here, but it wasn’t him who returned you looked at the door ecstatic as you spied your mate with arms full of pillows and a few blankets mumbling to himself about a nest, felt a burst of excitement as he placed the cushions and blankets around you. He was building you a nest in his den, he was here helping you, you crawled towards him as he smoothed out the blanket to curl around you grabbing him trying to pull him up onto the bed with you. You whimpered as he pulled back standing to look at the nest wanting it to be perfect. In your heat addled mind you took it as a rejection when he moved out of your grasp.

“N-no! alpha come back” your voice was small but sincere, he quickly saw his mistake and climbed up with you letting you grab and pull at him.

“I-its ok, I’m here, I’ve found you omega, mine ,my omega” you looked up at the male before you tucking your nose into the crook of his neck breathing deep wanting to take him in as much as you could it was him. Yes. You’ve made it. you cried happy tears streaming down your face as you finally had him, Your one. Your soul mate. Years spent searching hoping, terrified that he’d given up hope and claimed another. But the years of loneliness and fear was worth it for this one moment.

“Wh-how? you was-” he climbed over you caging you nuzzling your neck doing the same to you that you had done to him only he was not crying, he was growling deep in his chest, that you had only just noticed was uncovered he was bare as the day he was born.

“Later…Cant” he mumbled kissing at your neck quickly licking and nipping succumbing to his need to bury himself inside of you as soon as possible. You whined as he pulled the blankets around you creating a tighter cocoon. His instincts were all over the place wanting to mount and knot you and calm and cuddle you . It was hard for him to concentrate as he smelt your body prepare for him. Turning you looked at him your lips parted as you huffed becoming impossibly hot ,sweat forming on your brow your clothes constricting and sticky as you lifted a shaky hand to his cheek.

“Blue… I didn’t see them earlier, there beautiful.” he almost purred closing his eyes as you ran your hand up to his curled hair. His nostrils flaring ducking down to you kissing you groaning at the taste of your tongue he moved over you, desperate pressing you into the mattress holding your waist sliding you up the bed wrestling with your clothes growling before opting to rip them of not patient enough to remove them with out damaging them. You whined at him making him stop inspecting you for injury , when he determined you was unharmed just vocal he continued moving down your body kissing and suckling marks onto you wanting to devour your slick as he smelt how wet you had become for him. He tossed your legs over his shoulders breathing deep closing his eyes collecting him self 'slow and steady don’t hurt her’ he thought to himself then leaned forward sucking obscenely on your wet folds dipping his tongue between them. you screamed as he met your hot sensitive skin groaning into you gripping your hips forcing you to remain still and endure him as he worked on finding you bud then flicking quickly up and down then rolling it around sucking it between his teeth applying a gentle pressure. You cried and shouted as he continued he looked up at you watching you try to twist and turn your breasts bouncing with every jerky movement and heaving breath. He groaned again imagining just how perfect they would look tight and full ready to feed his pups. He pulled back with long licks from back to front collecting as much slick as he could as he went. You panted teary eyed as he crawled above you. He grunted eyeing your neck then maintained eye contact snarling when you didn’t immediately look away. Your pussy wept below you at the sight. He was posturing. Waiting for you to present to him, for you to acknowledge him as your alpha. You tilted your head looking away eagerly willing your body to relax below him he keened low running his nose across your throat then latching onto it biting locking his jaw tightly, not enough for the final bite but he held you there tonguing your neck releasing then moving down biting repeating the same process searching for the least sensitive spot to deliver his bite. Once he found a spot that didn’t cause a large reaction or was on the artery he sucked a dark mark , pinpointing it for later once he was satisfied he released your neck with a parting kiss many would look for the most sensitive but he was worried about truly harming you. He grabbed your shoulder rolling you on your front heaving up your hips presenting you to him your shoulders landing on the extra pillows and blankets he got for you taking your weight. He gasped leaning back to take a moment to calm himself, he would not risk killing you accidentally because he rushed, admittedly he was also enjoying the view, way your scent permeated the air leaving him feeling hazy almost drunk. You mewled lost in your heat impatient for him to claim you in the most sinful and depraved of ways. You rocked to and fro clenching your pussy for him then spread your knees so he could see. You heard him grunt then decided to push further.

“P-pleeeas alpha I cant wait please” your words were pitiful and breathy arching your back pushing your ass high and curling your toes. His breathing hitched unable to hold back he rose to his knees digging his thumbs into the back of your pelvis gripping tight designed to hold you still, to force you to take all of him weather you wanted to or not. You’d forfeited that choice with your presented to him earlier. You was his and he wanted you to know that ,slowly falling prey to his most basic of primal needs. Mount. Fuck. Knot. Breed. There was no thoughts beyond these four goals. He held steady nudging your opening with his cock, hard and only just beading with precum, he had fought to hold back his need for release refusing to waste a drop, but now it seemed he may need it. As ready as your slick had made you, you was still smaller than him he noted as he was poised at your opening, twitching and puffy from his earlier exploration, he could feel the heat radiating form you. As you tried to rock back freeing his cock just there he pulled you back onto him.

“AAHH! FUCK” you yelped as he stretched you taught around him the resistance you put up against him was intoxicating as he moved steady not letting up as he was pushing deeper and deeper feeding himself into you. You tried to raise onto your hands but a swift hand caught you by the scruff pressing down with a snarl.

“No you will stay In position presenting” he grunted you whimpered in response as he held you there firm. Finally he grunted low quickly thrusting the last inch or so into you thighs pressed against your bottom tensing. You panted clawing at the pillows surrounding you is was nearly to much as he held still flexing making you jump and flutter around him.

“Good girl…Soo good … Your such a good omega…..Are you ready to be bred?” tears fell at the feeling of being so stuffed, you wasn’t sure just how you were going to take his knot if this was him before that, it was uncomfortable pressed so deep it was bordering pain, a dull ache but your cramps were gone as if his skin alone had soothed your insides and that you was thankful for.

“ugh such a good female…. gonna fuck you full” he tilted his head back abdomen quivering and twitching with need he was trying to hold back, be gentle he had heard the whimpers as he opened you up for the first time, noting that you wasn’t a virgin, tho many omegas now day’s had toy’s to replicate alpha couplings. He snarled pulling back a little then rocking into you the idea of anything other than himself inside you irked him, no more. He would dispose of yours at the first opportunity. You’d never resort to using a toy again. A rubber substitute, no he wouldn’t allow it. You would come to him for relief or you’d suffer. Those were your options now.

“YES… fuck yes THATS IT…I’m your alpha now…no one else…. I’ll kill them” he grunted teasing you with his cock you screeched as he growled and grunted using his hands to hold you still as he drove into you over and over, pulling out further each time, you was floating or was it drowning you couldn’t tell, all you knew was that you hated the way you felt empty as he left you, your pussy was clamping and pulling at him, fighting to keep him sheathed inside you. You groaned cried and squealed unable to stop as his moans egged you on.

“aH! FUCKfuckfuck alPHAAA!” you shook your head rubbing your face into his heady scent your head swimming in it as it seeped through the blankets. You tried to fight his hold as he teased you with shallow thrusts making your pussy protest resulting in a loud sharp spank and you widened your legs for him.

“yes …that’s it omega open up for me… let me in” he chuckled slamming into you making your bones rattle keening with the force as he did it over again becoming desperate to bury himself inside deeper. You cried out as he dragged his hand from your neck leaning over you as he plowed you into an orgasm. You let out what was at first a silent scream as you clamped around him making him hiss you leaked over him cumming drenching his thighs with slick as he grunted holding still tightly pressing into you his knot forming in an instant stretching you until you yelped in pain trying to break free. No. It hurt. As he was pressing painfully deep almost pressing into your cervix opening. You cried panicked trying to wiggle from under him desperate to escape the painful stretch he quickly acted on auto pilot latching onto the mark he left on your neck biting breaking the skin, holding you still with a growl as he claimed you with his scent permanently. You cried tensing not sure if the pain was to much or not enough. He finally released your neck tucking a hand below where you joined rubbing your hard bud forcing you to clench painfully around the knot that was cruelly holding you in place spreading your lips apart revealing your clit to his wandering fingers as you was wrapped tight around him ,you tried to drag yourself forward off of him tugging at your joining to no avail he was slow and frim with his teasing finger tips. Quickly you found your abdomen spasming and you screeched as he tore your second orgasm from you, this time as you squirted nothing left you hitting his knot and returning back up into you the force of it sending ripples of pleasure against all of your nerves your walls massaged him from root to tip as a result making him finally release into you feeling him pulse and twitch as his hot load hit you hard and deep some had definitely make it past your cervix you summarized the only coherent through in the lusty haze that was now slowly lifting from you, he held still as he continued to pour into you, the overwhelming urge to breed you was to much as he rocked once ,twice slowly using his knot the amplify the pleasure. You whimpered staying as still as you could panting completely washed out and wrecked. He looked down smug not taking his eyes of of where you were joined his knot was large, he was impressed at how well you took him. A slight panic, he’ll admit but you had stayed still enough for him to fully mate you And nothing was escaping which boded well for breeding.

“You ok baby?” he asked as you shook beneath him gasping, trying to calm your breathing you tried to turn to look at him hissing as it pulled on his knot

“Ah ah ah stay still… that’s it stay still… good girl” he reassured knowing full well that you could be like this for a few more minutes maybe ten minutes or so, for him specifically he wasn't sure. Selfishly he wanted to remain there as long as possible but thought it’d be better for you if he wasn't attached to long.

“Are you ok? we could be like this for a while baby.. you have enough pillows”

“It’s sore” you mumbled quietly unable to stop pulling forward it was only natural to try and avoid the pain he felt guilty but knew it was unavoidable.

“I know baby but your doing so well… Soo good and just think with any luck we will have pups on the way! doesn't that sound nice baby. You can make a better nest, more suitable for pups.” you clenched at his words the idea of pups making you perk up

“Pups?” you asked excited he laughed rubbing your back soothingly noticing how hot you was.

“Oh yes I’m going to breed you during this heat, that is if I haven’t took root already” he said rolling his hip lightly making his point you groan again. He noted the sweat rolling down your sides. Debating on what to do, he knew he could help easily but was a little apprehensive. Finally he decided he would do it, your his mate now, bound to him permanently.

“Baby? are you hot?” you nodded

“Yeah and sticky….. I want a cold shower… can I have one when I’m free?” he frowned that would mean you standing up…. he would leak from you…. No. He shook his head

“No you may not, you will lie on your back once free.. I want you full.” he said you pouted a little feeling scolded whimpering before you flinched as he blew a cool gust of air onto you. It was cold… Much colder than should have been possible.. And it wasn’t to do with how heated your skin was. Clark continued blowing cooling your skin until it was no longer red. He felt himself finally softening once he was sure he could remove himself without any pulling he did sliding back quickly flipping you to your back pulling the pillows below your waist . You laid back wide eyed.. It took him seconds.. Literally seconds to pull out and re-position you… He moved you one handed…WHAT THE FUCK? you squeaked

“Wh-how did you do that? you really are? but your scent i-it was different you wasn’t!” you were so confused. He looked down guilty stroking you slowly unable to keep for touching you now that you were bonded ,he loved how you carried his scent, it was lingering just beneath yours coiling around it.

“I’m sorry, my suit it…changes my scent… I’m not sure why, it may be because its not made here on earth… ” you paled as he explained you knew. Your mate was superman. The man of steel. You gasped bringing your hands to your face as you cried

“YOUR AN ASS! do you know how FUCKING SCARED I WAS!” you shouted moving to get up. He was faster pinning you down pushing into your neck.

“I thought you was going to burn me! Kill me!” You wailed into your palms.

“sshh sshh its ok now.. I’m sorry …I’m so sorry I never intended to scare you, I was just scared…I tried to follow you but you already left……. Then I went looking for you ….. I heard screaming not want sure if it was you, I was so glad as I got closer and smelt you then I saw him..I had intended to just take you home..But seeing you there I knew I had no choice…I had to claim you to keep you safe… I was so close to killing him, I wanted to…You stopped me, if you hadn't run I would have ripped him limb from limb… All I knew in that moment was that I couldnt bare seeing you run from me.. I had to catch you.” you settled down as he kissed your mark explaining between small pecks and licks then laid curling at you side. Pulling your hands away.

“I-if I’d known it was you I wouldnt have run from you I would have run to you” you explained cupping his face lightly he leaned forward kissing him.

“But I cant call you superman or alpha all the time” you smirked he chuckled sliding higher around you leaning over you on his elbow.

“Clark kent” he offered with a kiss

“y/n y/l/n” he smiled before kissing deeply again you were interrupted by a loud banging form somewhere deeper in the apartment he held out a hand

“Stay I want to give us the best chance for pups” he called out as he grabbed some boxers sliding them up as he walked to the front door opening it revealing Lois holding out his damaged breifcase she scrunched her nose as the heady smell of there coupling hit her.

“Here I Covered for you, Perry thinks this morning was because your omega was going into heat and you didnt touch her and I told you to leave and 'be an alpha for once’ in the end you took my advice and mated her… you have the week off for her heat.” she explained then cleared her throat nodding behind him he growled when he spotted you up by the door peeping he pointed back to where you came growling.

“Back in your nest!” you scuttled back into the room with a squeak diving back into your nest of blankets. Placing your hips back on the raised pillows. Lois giggled.

“Don’t be too hard on her she probably heard me and panicked… any way I’m off and try to be gentle with her she looks ….small” he nodded closing the door as she turned to leave. He padded into the bedroom spoting you tugging the blankets around you adjusting then readjusting them pouting. He smiled tugging it from you smoothing it around your hips.

“That was lois.. Shes and alpha and a friend nothing to worry about..” you nodded to him as he tucked himself around you again making you rest your head on his chest as he reached down cupping your tummy running his thumb acros the skin below your belly button

“Sleep baby it wont long before I’ll mount you again” you blushed at his words but tried to relax anyway letting your mind drift as he wandering fingers pushed you into a deep satisfied slumber.


	2. Chapter Two- The true knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark catches you christening your new forbidden contraband and decided to give you his full knot as punishment

You yelped out loud lying down on your back legs spread wide knees bent as you ran the vibrating toy across your swollen folds. You let your moans Echo across the empty apartment no care to the neighbors that might hear you to lost in your passion. You’ll admit the toy was good but not as good as Clark…. but fuck clark you were pissed off with hth him at the moment. Things were great blissful even youd spent your first heat with him in a constant frenzy of lips teeth and wandering hands knotting him more times then you could count, afterwards you had spent the following week moving in with him, but then you found the down side to mating. The possessive stubborn side of alphas that everyone talked about, not that it wasn’t a turn on it really was but he had decided that you will remain in the den until you knew if you were pregnant or not which could take 8 the 12 weeks! Stuck in here while he could go to work as normal it wasn’t fair! Each morning he left you sulked pleading with him to let you go to. But no he wouldn’t allow it, you also missed him pining for him during the day and hated how when he got home you would drag him to your nest of blankets in the corner of your shared bedroom curling up with him lapping up at his attention he wouldn’t stay long tho, going out to patrol the city. You understood he was superman but you couldn't help feeling a little put out. You moaned long and loud as you pushed the rubber toy inside of you rocking back and forth on it your body swallowing it. So how did you get here? You may not be in your heat but all newly mated couples had a honeymoon period, Clark had refused to touch you afraid of hurting any unborn baby you could be carrying… and in a fit of alpha fueled jealousy he had dumped all of your toys when you threatened to use them instead,a bad move on your part. So you had taken matters into your own hands in an act of rebellion you bought yourself another one, a better one and was currently christening it in your small cosey nest. You’ll admit there was also a childish side to it as well you wanted to punish him in a sense for ignoring your needs and what better way to punish an alpha then to get yourself off in your nest without him, letting your scent linger in the bedroom to tease him when he got home. If he wanted to ignore your needs thats fine you didnt need him… tho you did, this toy was good but it wasn’t as large as him, the knot wont lock the same way it didnt flex and pulse like him. You sighed irritated but still desperate to prove your point, you persisted dragging and pushing it in and out 

“Ah ah fuck yesyes yes uhg!!” You finally got your fantasy right visualising Clark holding you down pounding you growling and grunting above you he’d praise you whispering dirty lewd thoughts that he dare not say any other time the you groaned feeling yourself climb higher and higher untill 

“YEEESSS AAHH FUCK YES YES PLEASE” you cried out your release to the ceiling pushing down as the specialy designed toy inflated at the base wedged between your walls. It wasnt as a tight a fit as with your alpha but it was enough to be held inplace. You panted hard smothing back your hair with both hands

“Well that was quite a show little omega” you froze the growl was deep and dragged across your skin making the hairs stand on end, yelping you began to sit up only for Clark to appear above you he kneeled one leg in the floor the other was resting on just below your chest enough pressure to hold you down. He was in his super suit his muclses taught he peeked between your legs inspecting the way the toy was stuffing you, you blushed going to close them but he laid quick slaps to your still quivering soft thighs growling low in his chest, it rumbled though you leavjng you shaken. He pulled his hands down each pinching your sensitive lips spreading them wider then poked the toy playing with it.

“Where did you get this?” He asked as he wiggled the base of the toy slightly making you gasp bucking up to him. You wet your lips watching him, his jaw was locked and the muscles in his neck twitched his face was blank. But overall he wasnt happy not in the slightest.

“A-alpha I-I please aaahhh~” you moaned as he pushed the toy deeper still not reaching as far as him but it was uncomfortable as he rubbed it against your swollen sensitive clit.

“Mate.. where did you get this?” He stopped looking at the toy locking eyes with you you faltered he looked incredible all wound up and powerfull dominant you gulped unable to stop your quiet .

“I-I bought it online alpha” he tutted shaking his head at you then ripped it from you harshly you screamed as it pulled against your walls. You werent supposed to do that. You cried closing your legs clutching at your pussy tears falling down your cheeks as your pussy cramped tight hot and sore. He watched with a cool gaze as you withered then moved back resting beside you. 

“Clark why did you do that?” You whimpered tears still rolling down bringing your knees to your chest trying to stop the burning sting he had caused. He just lifted the toy then tapped it on your stomach wetting it with your arousal.

“Bad omega, I’ve told you about these havent I? I find you with one and I will tug it out Every. Single. Time” you just groan as he scolded you he was angry that was clear but he didn’t sound quite like himself, then he moved down by your bottom he tucked his arm below you knees pushing them tighter to your chest then prodded your freshly fucked pussy with his fingers.

“So tell me sweet omega, did it satisfy you? Did it fill you like me” you shook your head your were trembling head to toe the pain had ebbed away and was slowly giving in to his fingers light strokes.

“Very naughty of you. To go behind my back like this… dont you think?” He tilted his head at you as he rubbed circles over your opening spreading your slick across you the removed his and brought it back down in a strong spank, you yelped as he struck you again and again leaving a hot sting across your lips.

“NO! Nonono please stop I’m sorry” he struck you once more then slid his finger to your front running small light flick on your clit then rubbed the full length of your slit you bucked mewling slowly as he continued teasing and pinching you. He removed himself from you returning seconds later pushing you onto your back you felt his warm skin pressing against your legs as he shifted you then settled above you his knees tucked up into your armpits he moved forward holding his hard cock to your lips one hand fisted in your hair

“So desperate for me are you? lets see if you how much you can really handle shall we? should i force you to take me fully?” you whimpered as he ran the crown of his cock across your lips you slowly stuck out your tongue unable to stop yourself from tasting him he chuckled as you began giving him small delicate kitten licks each time he ran across them. You grunted as your hot tongue licked tiny strips on his slit.

“You want it? you want to be my good little bitch?” you nodded a quick tight nod under his hand

“Then fight for it” he said dragging your head just out of reach as you tried to suckle on him mouth open stretching your tongue to reach him ,your pussy ceased at the lustful look he gave you as you pulled forward your scalp protesting as you pulled forward with all your might trying to suck him down needing to please him. He teased you bringing you forward allowing you to touch him then pulling back before repeating slowly going deeper and deeper. You became worried as he didn't stop like he usually did you moved your hands to his hips trying to push him away as he pushed past the back of your throat making you gag and then some digging your short nails into his skin. He let his head fall back groaning as he pulled you tight to him choking you, quickly you tried to relax your throat as he pulled you closer and closer until your nose was brushed against his pubic bone nestled in the thatch of hair breathing in his scent you whined clawing his thigh as he held you still balls pressed to your chin as you choked on him.

“OH Fuck yes good girl” he moaned lost in his own pleasure then began pulling back and thrusting again then began face fucking you. You laid there taking it clenching your walls and rubbing your thighs together as you seeped onto the floor below. Somehow this almost angry fucking was turning you to mush, he groaned loud removing himself from your throat. Quickly repositioned you in front of him bent over spanking you heating your cheeks before pushing his fingers into you running circles on your swollen abused walls you cried in pleasure as your nerves were set ablaze making all of your muscles convulse, abdomen flexing and pussy trying to hold his fingers still he pounded you quickly a fierce rhythm knocking the air out of you with each hard push curling his fingers hooking into your g spot trying to anchor you with it. You panted trying to keep your breath as he fucked it out of you with his fingers your body shivered with each stroke of his fingers.

“No ohmygod! nonono alpha I can’t-please stop its to much I-FUCK!” you scrambled trying to claw your way out from under him, he caged you his hand by your head using his forearm to hold you still by your shoulder.

“You don’t have a choice….Take it!!…This is what you wanted and you’ll take everything I want to give until I say” he grunted moving down putting his weight on your back as you withered and shook trying to arch away from him but to no avail. You keened feeling yourself cum all over him crying and grinding on him but he didn't stop, licking at the sweat on your back kissing and biting around your shoulders he plowed you into a second orgasm punishing you as he still continued drawing out moans and pleas as you wriggled desperate for a break you collapsed mewling shivering from the barrage of sensations giving in as you released over his hand for a third time wailing as you did hoarse. He slowed removing his fingers then lined himself up to you not wasting any time he thrust in with one deep powerful stroke wedging his head into your cervix painfully. You yelped and doubled your efforts to get away but he laughed leaning back on his feet dragging your hips up his thighs rocking into your rolling his hips enjoying your walls coiling around his shaft. You panicked as you felt him pressing against your cervix you could feel throbbing as he began rocking. Through the pain you cried out in ecstasy you clamped around him, hot and needy you gyrated into him rubbing your tender folds against him then he moved thrusting deep and quick you pulled at your nest as he became faster and rougher with each thrust.

“Are you ready omega? I’m not pulling back your getting everything” he growled out you mewled out a small no pleading him not to make you take him it would seem he wasn’t playing around grunting and growling he pushed and pulled you against him using you for his own pleasure chasing his own end.

“Yes FUCK Yes good girl doing so well… Soo well FUCK. Here.We.Go UGH!.” he pulled you tight as his knot grew you whimpered as he held you much firmer this time bruising your hips forcing his whole knot into you. 

“OW NO ALPHA ITS TO MUCH-FUCK PLEASE” you tucked your head below you as your arms gave out under you unlike in your heat where he had let the base of his knot rest outside this time he had stuffed the whole thing in.

“No I told you .Everything. FUCK!" You cringed as he gave one final push forcing his head to slide into your cervix opening as his knot popped inside, your muscles protested as they closed tight behind it trapping him properly. It felt like the size of a tennis ball. He grunted feeling your true opening almost strangle his cock. You whimpered as he pulled your back flush to his heaving chest you were shaking and in shock as your body protested to his punishing penetration. You heard him groan low as the first spray of cum filled you much higher than it ever had before.

"OH OH GOD.. yes…good girl, you did it ,you took your punishment so well I’m so proud of you love.” as he praised you he rubbed your lower tummy then pressed as you protested, he could feel his cock as it twitched slowly stretching you with his constant stream flooding you. You groaned wincing as you felt impossibly warm as his hot seed coated your insides, your pussy twitched sore and taught around his intrusion trying to push it out but had no hope. He kissed your mating mark as you whined still twitching, he was massaging you in the most intimate of ways with every shuddering breath you took sending sparks across your body. He placed an arm around your waist locking you against his chest and stood up.

“AH.AH nononono Clark stop it hurts please stop moving!” he ignored you making his way slowly and carefully to the bathroom stopping in front of the full length mirror.

“Look, look at yourself omega… look at what I’ve done to you.” you did casting a look to yourself your skin flushed pink sweat glistening, your hair stuck to your face then you saw, thighs drenched with your own cum lips spread out over the huge knot your erect red clit poking out obscenely you. Whimpered the sight made you clench again trying in vain to push him out, it almost looked as painful as it felt. He hushed you as you weeped quietly as the pleasure and pain battled one another, the sting was sharp but his knot was pressing against your g spot throbbing against it making you tremble as there was no relief or escape from it.

“That toy couldn't do this to you….Fuck you so throughly fill you… I can and will I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you but that was no excuse to disobey me….. this is mine.” he lowered a hand and pinched your clit making you squeal wanting to buck into him yet stay still to avoid pulling on him any movement pressed harder against your spot making moans bubble from you as your mouth hung open lewd sound pouring from you.

“MY pussy and mine alone nothing goes up here except me…. understand? and if it does I will know and I will force you to take me all of me…. it that understood?” he spoke quietly into your neck licking and kissing running his teeth and tongue over your mark. Then began rubbing your clit fast then slow you cringed as you clamped on his knot making him moan loud into your ear you kicked out as he pushed you into one final bone shaking orgasm around him grunting thrusting up into you slightly as it triggered another stream of cum from him. You went lax he laughed lightly then went back into the bedroom laying on the bed arms crossed behind his head as you sat one knee either side on his hips. You blinked as painful as it was you couldn’t deny it had been the best sex you’d ever had the swell of happiness you had got what you wanted even if he was rough with you it had been exhilarating having him lose his cool and use you. You shivered then hissed leaning down onto your elbows on the mattress he brought a hand to your bottom rubbing it slowly.

“Are you doing ok love? I haven’t harmed you have I?” he said slowly he sounded more him self now not aggressive he was worried regret washed over him. You kissed his thigh by your head feeling him start to shrink inside of you slowly.

“No you didn't harm me….. i’m a bit sore but I did ask for it” you replied to him he sighed in relief 

“Yes you did…. you shouldn't test me like that I could accidentally hurt you.”

I trust you… I'm sorry I was being a brat…” he rubbed your hips smoothing over the marks that were beginning to form 

“I love you Clark” he patted you lightly then pulled a little there was a small tug of pain then he slipped free remarkably nothing slipped free as he pulled you up the bed laying in his arms you nuzzled his chest he kissed your head.

“I love you to….. but i mean it no more toys” you looked up sheepish fluttering your eyes at him

“Cant I keep just this one? please?” you begged he frowned at you then looked over at your nest spotting the offending rubber on the floor. You gasped as he lazered it melting the damn thing from the bed then looked back to you as his eyes returned to there incredible blue  
“Does that answer your question?” you pouted at him   
“That was expensive! what am I supposed to do when your not here?”

“Suffer and wait for me to come home” he said without missing a beat you sulked but kept quiet snuggling into his chest kissing it as he pulled a cover over the both of you drifting into and exhausted sleep.


End file.
